Unexpected Surprise
by Salvo1985
Summary: Gargamel is a miserable old shit. time after time, failure after failure. try as he might he may never get those smurfs for his plans to become a powerful wizard of badassery. but one rainy night Smurfette comes back with a smurf. the only thing is... it's not what he expected.


It was dark and cloudy that day.

the home of Gargamel stood like a beacon of misery. old and run down, with missing bricks and bird shit covering the hay-covered roof. within the walls was the evil wizard, cooking a meal for himself. he stood there with a glum expression. another failed attempt to capture those bastard smurfs.

over the years he couldn't remember, either he could use them to create gold, or eat them, or drain them of their magic to gain unspeakable power. day after day it was the same thing. and eventually, he realizes what a waste of a life it's been. for you see he was getting older. pushing 40 at least. bald as fuck save for the hair on each side of his head. he wore that old black tattered robe.

but at least he wasn't a virgin. a few months ago he created a spell to turn himself into a Smurf. he infiltrates the village but in the midst of things they distracted him. therefore he was in a position that he couldn't ignore. for in some strange way of fate, Smurfette was attracted to him. his own creation was hitting him, groping his smurf ass, and brushing up against him as she walked by.

normally he'd be disgusted. after all, he created her...but...being 38 and a virgin...how could he not take notice or even a chance to get pussy? sure, it wasn't real smurf pussy...well...it felt like real smurf pussy. in any case one night he stayed in a small mushroom build just for him. that night Smurfette came to him and in a skimpy sexy nightgown. now I don't have to tell you what went down, but that night Gargamel became a MAN. a manly man. a wizard man.

and by god, it was the best thing he ever experiences. the soft warm velvet insides. her moans, her soft skin, her golden locks falling over her shoulder as she rode his wand. yes, Gargamel got laid. pussy is pussy, right? at least thats what he told himself. alas, things soured. for the next day as he came out feeling good about himself for once. the spell broke and he transformed into his human self.

the smurfs freaked the fuck out and scatter, grumpy smurf tries to be a hero only to be stepped on and smashed into blue paste and guts. smurfette and Gargamel locked eyes. and she saw the regret in her eyes. and that hurt him. he fled even though he had the chance to take as many smurfs and become all powerful.

tonight was another of being alone, save for his cat Azrael. who laid in his cat bed, lightly napping. and though the home of the dark wizard was dark, creepy and reeked of unbathed crotch it was homey. the lights of the candle, illuminated the walls, the crackling of the wood fire, the smell of a stu of beef and carrots. all in all Gargamel's life wasn't so-so bad.

but the look in her eyes would forever haunt him...surely the evilest asshole this side of this country shouldn't feel guilty, or feelings, after all...she was...his creation. in some fucked up way...he was her papa. ...he cringed but shrugged. he grabs a ceramic bowl and poured his soup then grab a bottle of wine before sitting at his table. he begins to eat, his mind wandered to the night he got some of that sweet sweet Smurfette puss.

the door knocked. it was quiet but he heard it. sighing he got up and grumbled. he walked towards the door. irritated, for the winds picked up as if it were to rain. and he thought that it was some beggar or worse, a Christian. he unlocked the door and swung it open.

"what do you want? I'm very busy-"

no one. then he heard a soft 'ahem' he looked down and saw her. smurfette, she looked like she had been through hell. tired, and her clothes torn, as if she had been manhandled, her hair was a mess and he held her belly which was..large. she was as small as a mouse compared to him. he raised a bushy brow.

"...the village...they drove me out."

his brows raised at the news. she stood there, shivering. he cracked a grin.

"Oh, is that so my little Smurfette?"

she didn't look him in the eye, her face staring at her bare feet.

"... I'm with child...and it didn't take them long to know who the baby is"

gargamel stared with widening eyes. hoping to his pagan gods this wasn't where he thinks it'll lead too. but as she looked up at him with her blue soulful eyes and trembling bottom lip.

"Papa ...your gonna be a papa"

gargamel stared with horrifying realization and could only sum up words appropriate.

"Oh shit."

Azrael the cat, however, picked up on the conversation and was pointing and laughing hissing in cat giggles and falling over laughing it up at the very situation that even god himself would shake his mighty head. her words...'papa, your gonna be a papa' it echoed in his mind over and over repeatedly. his eyes rolled back and fell backward passing out cold.

smurfette rushed to his aid and climb onto his chest, shaking him but with no response. her little hands gripping his robe. as she begins to cry worried, stressed, and fearing perhaps the news was too much...and perhaps even he would reject her.

the wind blew outside heavily as it behind to rain the door slammed shut. and she squeaked, hands over her heart, she turned her head over her shoulder, then looking down at the man who created her and her unborn child.

"...what am I gonna do..."

she whispered with dismay, along with the man and his cat. all she could do now was wait until he awoke from his slumber.

(to be continued...?)


End file.
